As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system typically includes a display device that provides visual output to a user. The display may be integrated within the information handling system, for example an integrated Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) in a laptop computer or a tablet device, or the display may be an external unit connected to the information handling system. If the display malfunctions it can be difficult to accurately diagnose the cause, particularly if the malfunction is preventing error messages and other output data from being visible on the display.
Conventional methods of troubleshooting a malfunctioning display involve the use of audible beep codes and/or Light Emitting Diode (LED) codes, where a predetermined number of beeps and/or LED flashes emitted by the information handling system represents the type of error that is causing the display malfunction. However, beep codes and LED codes are both inherently cryptic in nature and thus require the user to call a technical support representative for further assistance.